Android 11
Background Android 11 was originally a human named Lazuli, and the elder out of her and her twin brother,Lapis. The twins were notorious delinquents, who Dr. Jesus would meet by chance while looking for fresh material for his experiments. He then kidnapped them and restructured them into Android 11 and Android 10. However, despite being referred to as avatars or cyborgs and commonly regarded as such, both Android 11 and her brother are practically neither. Rose stated while looking at 10's blueprint that he was human-based, but just about everything has been enhanced with bio-organic components. Their only mechanical parts are the emergency deactivation controller and self-destruction device (removed). However Dr. Jesus reaffirms this, with Rose stating that the androids have been modified on cellular level to be superhuman, with Android 11 being implanted with different types of cells and enhanced new energetic bio-tech components. She is the second artificial human, between her and her twin brother, designed by Dr. Jesus to be a biologically modified human with cells of the likes of Jen Crain and Faery as well as being an infinite energy model. The nature and mechanism of their infinite energy source has not been made clear. Jesus' experiments on her do not impede her ability to reproduce. Since they are faery-based, she and her brother has a natural affinity to the mystic thanks to Rose's help, they can also become stronger if they train. Though they do not need to eat, they do need to hydrate, and they can't get tired nor run out of stamina via they do not have none. Also, their cells deteriorate slowly, so they age slowly too. Hellfire Saga While recruiting members for the Hellfire, Android 11 is named as a suggestion and Dr. Jesus also suggests Android 10. Selene eventually meets with Gemma and Ivara, who personally takes her to the island where 11 is located, and also telling Selene that not only is 11 a changed man, rid of the shadow that once inhabited her 'heart', she is also a lot stronger. Hel jumps in and tells Selene she has been at the lookout, occupied by the space around 11, and telling her that 11 is not paying attention to what is happening on the Earth. Android 11 works for a wildlife reserve, spending the days protecting animals on the island while fighting off poachers wanting to capture them, along with a rare Minotaurus, who 11 believes is the last of its kind. Selene, having finally met Android 11 as she is battling more poachers, greets her. Selene states that she knows that 11 is the one she was looking for, because his eyes resemble those of her brother. 11 calmly replies that they are twins after all. 11 tells Selene that she is free to help him if he wants, after an enormous group of poachers show up, and advices her not to kill any poacher. After chasing them off, Selene and 11 go explore a cave where the Minotaurus lives, the beast attacks them and 11 begs Selene not to fight back. Gaining the sky, 11 describes the Minotaurus as an endangered species under the Red Data Book, and mentions that this species used to be docile, but evolved to become very hostile to humans because of their constant hunting. The horns of the Minotaurus are highly prized and valued, and that is why Android 11 has to keep fighting off poachers with her own life. As the sun goes down, Selene and 11 discuss and reflect each other's past, and they mention how they never had a chance to fight because of Dr. Jesus losing tracking of Android 11 and 10. A curious Selene exclaims that she wants to try out Android 11's current strength, wanting "strong friends" to aid her in the Hellfire Club, and rushes at her. After a few clashes, and two heavy blows from 11, Selene is overwhelmed, and states she is surprised by 11's new strength. 11 replies that she had not been sitting around by doing nothing. As the fight raged on, 11 shows some concerns about fighting near the forest, after Selene nearly crashed into it after a swift kick by 11, which sent the psychic vampire flinging down, worrying 11. Fortunately, Selene stopped at the last second from hitting the nearby trees, to 11's slight relief, and Selene decided to take the fight to the skies to avoid hitting the forest again to get on 11's good side to use her. Selene reveals that she never intended to go this far, but finally decides to transform into her Shadow Form. Android 11 was initially annoyed that Selene was condescendingly holding back until Selene asked Android 11 if she was holding back as well, to which 11 replied that she was. Selene wants 11 to go all-out as there is no forest to hold them back now, she then fires a massive psychokinetic blast at Android 11, who blocks it with her energy shield . 11 appeared to be struggling with Selene's blast, but, after the blast explodes, obscuring her briefly, she suddenly appears and charges at Selene. Both of them engage in an evenly, but explosive fist-to-fist clash, both screaming, apparently struggling, after another explosion, they engage in another suspenseful fight, until they end up splashing into the ocean, 11 stops the fight, seeing the dolphins breaching. Worried about their safety, which Selene notices and restrain herself from being disrespectful, 11 asks for a break. 11 comments that her old self would have surely been defeated by Selene. 11 tells Selene that she knowingly was not serious yet. Selene admits it, but claims 11 is holding back as well. Both of them smile at each other, hinting that both assumptions are indeed correct. While having coffee and a small talk, Selene tells 11 about her family, and mentions that she met her husband during her days in the Inner Circle, and had 1 child with her and adopted 2 others, which was all a bullshit lie. Selene then brings up the golden question: Will she join the Hellfire Club? 11 refuses because she already received a lot of money from her job through salaries, as Selene lied to her again about money being a reward, and not being able to leave the island in case more poachers come. Selene tells 11 another bullshit lie about the earth being erased if their cause isn't completed, and 11 is not swayed by this news at all, stating that if everyone gets erased then it cannot be helped, ultimately refusing Selene's offer and wishing her good luck in finding someone else. Gemma then jumped in and told 11 that she should join for her brother and to protect those he love and care for. Gemma continued to elaborate knowing this action would gain the trust of Selene. Ivara knowing Gemma's game giggled grinning as Gemma was explaining.11 accepted to join the Hellfire Club then Hel took them all back to the hideout for further plans. Powers & Abilities ''Fairy Dust Manipulation-'' 11 can create, generate, shape and manipulate fairy dust, which is usually generated by fairies or their dwelling places, however 11 has fairy dust hidden inside her body to generate for various of uses. Fairy dust is known to be magical and has various useful properties. ''Energetic Bio-Tech-'' 11 was fitted to manipulate a living technology made of solidified energy, including herself and her twin brother. Free from the limitations of both inanimate matter and organic life, this hyper-advanced fusion allows feats of technology far surpassing its metal-based variant, and building/adaptive capabilities far surpassing its biological counterpart. Combat units (Her and her brother) notably possess no weak point, can rebuild themselves in a matter of seconds, adapt their form / armor / weaponry to every opponent, and self-upgrade via energy sources. 11 can absorb various forms of energy and even transmutate matter into energy to create new and more advanced constructs, and vastly increase her overall capabilities. If trained, they can manipulate a living technology made of Adaptive Energy, which is a special category of energy that "shift between types" thus making them harder to assimilate or reverse engineer their technology, further increasing their odds in a competition. ''Augmented Reality Vision-'' 11 sees an augmented reality: a live, direct or indirect, view of world that includes digital elements such as information boxes regarding places. Unlike virtual reality, the digital components are added to the world as it is, rather than replacing it with an entirely new interface. 11 is also capable of seeing streams of data or digital pathways, in addition to normally invisible Digital Forms.